Resident Evil 4: Leon's Story
by unlovinglove
Summary: I've posted this a while ago. So you may have already read this. Well it's a novelization of RE4 except Leon has a partner and things will happen differently. I hope you like! CH. 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

****

**_I posted this here before but then I deleted it because I thought that I wouldn't finish it... But now I think I'm going to finish it. This is a novelization of RE4...Except that Leon has a partner and that some things will happen in this fanfic that never happened in the game. I hope you enjoy!_**

**CHAPTER 1**

Leon sat down in his chair. He sighed as the private jet plane he was in flew over the Atlantic Ocean. He was on a mission to go to Spain. Leon had been ordered to go fetch the president's daughter Ashley. After the Raccoon City incident the president found out that Leon was a survivor and sent a few secret service men to talk to Leon. When they had found him not to far away from Raccoon City they had asked him for a job to work for the president. At first he objected but then something in his mind kept telling him to do it, and start a new life. Plus Leon wanted to get as far away from Raccoon City as he could. So then after a couple days he talked to them again and said that he changed his mind and decided to join.

Six years have passed since the incident and now he was sent on a whole new misson. Leon sighed as he stared out the window. Then he quickly turned his head as he heard someone sit down next to him. "Hey." Sara said. Sara was dispatched with Leon to go find the president's daughter. She had long, red, silky, hair that was put up into a ponytail. She wore short black shorts and a pink shirt that hugged her thin frame. Sara also wore long black boots that rose up to her knees and had two gun holsters strapped to her thighs.

"So you ready to do this?" She asked. Leon shrugged. He didn't really know what he wanted to do anymore. "I'm just really tired." Leon said rubbing at his eyes.

"This is my first mission...And I'm kind of scared." Sara said looking down at her hands.

"Well you don't have to be...I'll take care of you...And anyways all we have to do is get Ashley and then we leave. That's all thats to it."

Sara got up and went to the back of the plane. She came back and wrapped a belt around her waist. Two green grenades could be seen peeking out. "I guess I'm ready." Sara said then sat back down next to Leon. A screeching sound could be heard then a deep voice came on the intercom. "We are now entering Spain. When we get there you will see two police officers. You will talk to them and they will take you to where Ashley is at. They should be standing near the airports entrance." After that the voice on the intercom dissapated.

Sara sighed then looked at Leon. "We never really got to talk have we?" She asked. Leon shook his head. "No we haven't."

"I heard that you were part of the Raccoon City outbreak...With the virus."

"Yeah I was. I barely joined the RPD that day...First day on the job to be exact."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

Everything went silent until they felt the jet start to desend. "Okay here we go." Sara said then rose from her seat. The voice on the intercom came back. "We are now desending."

After a couple minutes the plane stopped. Leon and Sara got out of the plane. It was chilly outside so both Leon and Sara put on jackets. Sara wore a black denim jacket and Leon wore a brown jacket with fur trimmings. When they entered the airport there was a massive amount of people. They were all speaking Spanish. Unfortunatly Leon had never learned the language, what was worse was neither did Sara.

Leon and Sara passed through the crowd and stood in front of two police officers. They were standing in front of the entrance. They both wore blue police uniforms. One was a tall thin man and the other was a short chubby man. The tall one held a sign that said 'Leon And Sara' Leon went up to the tall one and said "That would be us." The police officers looked at eachother then they motioned for Leon and Sara to follow them. They did.

After walking out Sara stared up at the sky. Rain clouds could be seen making their way towards the airport. Sara looked back down and saw that they were now in front of a small blue police car. All four people entered the car. The short chubby man started the car and they made their way out of the airport. After about an hour they started to drive on a thin trail. Trees surrounded the trail.

Leon took out the picture of Ashley. He stared at it. Ashley was sitting on a barrel. Red and orange leaves fell from a tree that was behind Ashley. She smiled big in it. Like she was having a great time. _I bet she's not having such a great time now._ Leon thought to himself.

He put the picture back in his back pocket.

"So what are you guys doing here?" The tall one asked from the passengers seat. He had a spanish accent.

"To find someone." Leon said in a low voice.

"Who?" The chubby one asked.

"Someone really important."

"Well can't you just tell us who it is...Like we really care who you American's are going after." The Tall one said and started to chuckle.

"You want a cigarette?" He asked and held one out in front of Leon. Leon shook his head. "No thanks...I don't smoke."

The officer shrugged and looked back ahead. He lighted his cigarette and took a long drag and exhaled the smoke.

Leon rolled his eyes and rolled down the car window. The officer looked back. He had a grin on his face. "Oh, Sorry." The fat one driving could be heard laughing.

"You American's couldn't handle our cigarettes anyways."

Sara looked at the fat officer angrily. "Could you guys be quiet I'm trying to think."

"Sorry little miss priss." He said then went back to looking ahead. The rest of the long went smoothly.

After about a half an hour the car stopped abruptly. "Here you go...We'll be waiting here for you guys, so hurry up." The passenger said and Leon and Sara got out of the car. They both shut the car doors and observed their surroundings. Sara smiled and pulled out one of her guns from her thigh holster. "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2  
**  
Leon surveyed his surroundings. Tree's were on the left and right of the small path that led forward. Crows flew over his head. They brought back so many memories. How he remembered them was that they pecked anything and everything in their way.

Leon looked to his left to see Sara standing next to him. She was staring straight ahead, looking at their destination. Leon started forward. Sara's small footsteps could be heard behind him.

"It looks like it's about to rain." Sara said glancing up at the dark clouds that floated above their heads.

"Yeah..." Everything went silent as they didn't know what else to say to eachother. But that all changed once a small cabin on their left came into view.

"We'll go check out that cabin and see if anybody saw Ashley." Leon said digging in his back pocket for the picture. Once he found it he held it out in front of him. Both Leon and Sara examined the cabin from the outside.

It was a one story cabin. The cabin looked like it was abandoned and very old. The white wood that held the old fashioned house together was smudged with mud and holes could be seen. The door also had small holes, and some of the shingles on the roof were falling off.

"Whoa, it looks like nobody took care of this house." Sara mumbled to herself.

Leon took the lead and went to the door. He took a deep breath then knocked softly. The door creaked opened slightly. Leon knocked again and when no one answered he pushed the door all the way open.

From first sight he could see a man standing in front of a burning fireplace. The shadow of the flames seemed to dance on the wall. The man stood still and didn't show that he heard Leon and Sara come in. The man wore old fashioned typed clothing. He had a dirt stained white shirt and brown pants. He also wore black working boots.

"Hello...Sir. We just wanted to know if you have seen this girl around." Sara said pointing to the picture that Leon held. The man stood still. It was like he didn't even hear them. Leon cleared his throat and asked but louder than Sara had.

"Sir...Have you seen this girl?"

This time the guy had moved. He tilted his head still facing the fireplace. After a couple seconds he lifted his head back up and slowly turned around.

Sara gasped at what she saw. The man held an axe firmly in his hands. Sara unholstered both of her guns.

"Please, don't come any closer." The man didn't listen as he ran forward at Leon. He held the axe above his head and screamed a war cry.

Leon on the last second rolled to his right, out of range. The axe came down with unimaginable force. The man glanced up at Leon then tried to pry the axe out of the floor boards. When proven useless he went for the nearest person which was Sara. He grabbed her shoulders. His cold fingers dug into her skin. Sara screamed out. "LEON!"

Leon ran over and held up his handgun. "Don't make me do this..." When the guy didn't stop Leon took his gun and shot the man's leg. Blood flowed down his leg and stained the floor boards. The guy had finally let go of Sara. He had stumbled back and that was enough time for Sara to shoot the guy in the forehead. A large hole was indented right between the crazed man's eyes.

"Thanks." Sara said exausted. Leon nodded and knelt down next to the dead body. The man's eyes were what had scared Leon. They were pure white, just like how the all the zombies eyes were.

"Why didn't he listen...Why was he trying to hurt us?" Sara asked holding her chest.

"How am I supposed to know." Leon said snobbily, which was something he didn't mean to do but just sort of happened.

Leon closed his eyes flashBacks played in his mind like a movie. "Are you okay?" Sara asked knowing that there was something wrong.

"Yeah." He said then stood up.

"Lets look for anything useful." Leon added then went over to a bookshelf that hugged the left wall. Sara noticed that not too many things filled the house. Only a small table, a couple bookshelves, and a small twin bed with brown colored sheets.

Leon scanned the books. Most of them were all dog earred and had dust collecting on them.

Sara went to the other bookshelf and did the same. When they found nothing useful they turned around and headed for the door. "AHH!" A man's loud screaming could be heard.

Leon and Sara bolted out the door and looked in the direction that they had come from. The car they entered with had dissapeard...Same with the guys they were with.

"What do you think happened?" Sara asked panicked.

"I don't know." Leon said quietly and stared in the direction the scream came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I took so long everybody, but here's the next chapter!_**

**CHAPTER 3  
**Leon and Sara stood where the car was at two minutes ago. There was skid marks in the dirt. Leon knelt down and examined it. "We're not going to be able to go back...Unless you want to walk the whole way."

Leon glanced at Sara. She sighed. "I guess we're going to have to keep going forward." Leon nodded and stood back up. He was not planning this at all. All he wanted to do was get Ashley and get the hell out of there...But that is never possible for Leon.

Sara took the lead and started down the trail. They passed the cabin and entered a heavily forested area.

Tree's surrounded the path that they were following. They had no leaves occupying the trees. "I never thought that this would happen or I would have never asked to join on this mission." Sara said aloud.

Leon looked at her. "Well we can't do anything about it now." They kept walking with the leaves crunching from their every step. They walked down for a couple minutes until Leon grabbed Sara and hid behind a tree.

"What-"

"Shh" Leon said softly. Footsteps could be heard behind them."Who's behind us?" Sara whispered.

"More of those people...Villagers I should say." He replied just as quiet as Sara had.

Leon and Sara could hear two people talking behind them. Yet again they did not understand what they were saying.

Suddenly everything got deadly silent. Leon's heart started to race. He knew that the villagers must have noticed them.

Leon slowly unholstered his handgun and waited. Sara did the same.

"On the count of three...We are going to jump out of our hiding place and shoot them...Got it?"

Sara nodded slowly. "One...Two..." Before Leon could get to three the two villagers jumped from behind the tree. One grabbed Leon while the other grabbed Sara.

"HELP!" She screamed.

Leon tried to get his mind to work but nothing came to him. The grip around his neck got tighter. Leon could feel his life slipping away. When the grip got too tight Leon turned his handgun around and pulled the trigger. He could feel the blast and it knocked him to the ground. His back was drenched in blood. But of course that didn't stop the villager from coming at him again.

Leon aimed and fired quickly before the villager could grab him again. Leon picked his aching body up and heard a loud gunshot. Leon spun around and saw that Sara had blew the guys brains out.

Sara smiled. "I'm getting pretty good at this." She said. Leon rolled his eyes. "Come on we can't stay here any longer." He said. Leon started on the trail again. He stared down at his feet as he was walking. Leon only took about five long strides until Sara pulled him back yelling.

"LEON!" She screamed. leon looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" He asked.

Sara pointed forward and his eyes followed where she was pointing at. Connected totwo trees was a red beam. Leon knew exactly what it was...

"Their setting traps on us now?" Leon said in disbelief. Sara picked up a small rock and threw it at the beam. A loud explosion occured and Leon stared at his destination that lay ahead.

"I think we're getting closer to the village..." Leon said. "I don't know if I even want to."

They kept walking for what seemed like hours. The path suddenly stopped at a long unsturdy bridge.

"There is no way I'm crossing that thing." Sara said looking away from the bridge.

"Well if you want to get out of this place we're going to have to cross it. Here I'll go first." Leon said then lifted one foot and stepped on the first wooden board. It creaked a little but Leon kept going. He did not want to fall off.

When Leon was finished he stood on the other side staring back at Sara. She kept shaking her head saying "No I'm not crossing."

"Fine...You can stay there the rest of your life...I'm going." Leon turned around and headed forward back on another path.

"Wait!" Sara screamed. Leon turned to her and grinned. "Fine...I'll do it." She said softly. Sara put one foot on the first board. It creaked like before but nothing happened. Sara took in a deep breath and started to walk across. When she finally made it across she plopped down on the ground. Her heart was racing.

"That wasn't so-" But Leon was cut off as a loud crakling sound. It sounded like someone stepped on a stick and it broke in half. But it definetly wasn't someone stepping on a stick. The ropes to the bridge gave up. The whole bridge fell backwards hitting the opposite side of the cliff they were on.

"Great now we'll never get back." Sara said groaning.

"Just forget about it and lets go." Was all Leon said as they continued on their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews! You guys have been awesome! I hope you like this chapter!**_

CHAPTER 4

As they kept walking the trees became less and less. "Look at that." Sara said as they passed a small structure. Leon did. It was a small cabin. The cabin had no door. Leon cautiously entered. But before he did he heard a couple more villagers. They were inside the cabin.

Leon quickly unholstered his handgun. "What-" Sara started but was then cut off as Leon held a finger to his lip. Sara put her back against the cabin. Leon entered slowly. Two of the villagers were talking in the corner of the small cabin.

Leon held up his gun. _I hope I don't miss my shot._ He thought to himself. When he knew he was ready he pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the cabin. He had shot one of the villagers in the side of the head. The villager fell to the ground with an audible thud.

The other one yelled something and ran at Leon full speed. But before the man could touch Leon he fired and hit him straight in the forehead.

Sara ran in holding both her 9mm handguns out ready to fire. But when she entered and she saw no enemies she put a look of dissapointment on her face.

"Oh, I wanted to kill one." She said in a whiny voice.

"Come on Sara...This isn't a game."

She nodded and looked down at her feet. "Your right..."

Leon shook his head and glanced at every corner in the cabin until he saw a repulsive sight. There was what looked to be a villager lady hung by a picthfork in her face. It was recently done because blood dripped down from where the picthfork had indented in her face. There was also a big pile of blood from under her.

"Oh my God." Sara whispered. She had never seen a sight like this before. A small shiver traveled down her spine. She put her hand up to her mouth to stop the vomit that was threatining it's way out of her mouth.

Leon walked to the door and followed down the path again. Sara took one last glimpse at the body then followed suit.

Leon made sure that he looked up and down for any traps. The villagers were definetly smarter then how the zombies were. A light breeze past by and Leon rapped his jacket around him tighter. But that wasn't a good thing because a massive amount of blood was drenched on the back of his jacket.

Sara ran up beside him. "Do you think we're near the village?" She asked. Leon nodded. "I have a feeling we are." They walked down the trail for a couple more minutes until they came to metal doubledoors. The door was rusted, which gave it a redish-orange color tint to it.

"I think this is it." Leon said. He took a deep breath and grabbed firmly on the door handle. He then slowly pulled it towards him. The door creaked loudly. Leon entered first. Sara stood close behind.

What he saw amazed him. The villagers seemed to be acting like regular people. Some of the lady villagers moved the chickens into their coop, some of the men moved the cow to their barns and some were stacking hay for the horses.

"You don't see that everyday." Leon mumbled. Sara heard him and couldn't help but give a short giggle. The trail extended about five yards and then it dissapated into the village.

"What's that smell?" Sara asked plugging her nose. Leon could smell the stench to.

"I don't know." Was all he said. There was a tree up ahead to his left. Leon decided to hide behind it to get a better look. Leon jogged to the tree and Sara did the same. It was big enough for both of them to hide behind, and it also gave a clear view of the village.

"That's why it smells to bad." Sara whispered. Leon now knew what it was. There was a huge bonfire in the middle of the village. He didn't know what it was but there was something bound in the middle of the fire. It looked like a person, but he couldn't tell from where he was at.

**beep, beep, beep**

Leon jumped up at the beeping sound. But then he remembered that he had a radio with him. He took it out of his pocket and turned it on.

"What is it Hunnigan?" He said trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Did you forget about me...You never told me if you got there safely."

"Well there's a lot of things happening...And it's not safe here."

"Why? All you have to do is get-"

"Yeah I know what to do!" Leon said a little to loud. He then cursed at himself.

"What is it Leon?" Hunnigan asked.

"We're at the village right now...And all we have to do is get President Graham's daughter...That's easy for you to say because your not here...There is crazed fing villagers here. They're trying to kill me and Sara."

"Well...I-" Hunnigan was cut short as a loud static noise overtook the radio and then everything got silent. But not for long as a villager yelled a war cry and grabbed Sara.

"Leon! They're behind us!" She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay everyone I just want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed. THANKS! It means a lot to me. And thank you to all the people who have been reading this. I have a big problem with descriptions and hopefully I will get a little better as I go on with this story._

**CHAPTER 5**

Leon spun around and saw Sara being choked from behind. Leon ran up to the villager and took out his combat knife. Leon aimed and pushed the knife into the villagers head. Blood ran down the villagers face and then he fell to the floor.

"Thanks!" Sara said hastily. Leon gave a short nod. He surveyed his surroundings and saw that more villagers were running after them. But before he had anytime to think Sara grabbed his arm and dragged him to the left. There was a short path that led behind the worn down cabins.

Leon slid the side of the blade horizontal on his pants. Then he turned it around to do the same to the other side. He quickly put his knife away and unholstered his 9mm handgun.

"Come on!" Sara yelled as she ran to the back of one of the cabins. There was a window so she jumped through it in a shoulder tuck. The glass shattered everywhere. Leon hopped over the window.

"Look there's a bookshelf...Lets move it to the door." Leon said running towards the empty bookshelf. Sara followed him and watched him push the shelf in front of the unsturdy door.

"I think-" Leon was then cut off as what sounded like a chainsaw roared to life. "S!" He yelled and moved back to where a staircase lay on his right. He ran up the stairs and Sara followed suit. The sound of the chainsaw could be heard getting nearer and nearer.

"How the hell are we going to fight off a guy with a chainsaw?" Sara asked. Her heart starting to race. Leon glanced around the room until he noticed something on a brown stained bed. He walked to it. There lay in front of him a red colored grenade.

Sara looked and knew exactly what it was. "That's an incendiary grenade." Leon held it firmly in his hand. He had never used a grenade before so he didn't feel very safe holding it. Sara could see this and she took it. "I'll-" VROOM, VROOM

The chainsaw became so loud that it sounded as if it was in the room with them. Leon could hear the chainsaw cutting through the bookshelf...Then footsteps could be heard downstairs.

Sara put the grenade inside her jacket's pocket. She then took out her guns and readied herself for what was to come.

Two villagers came running up the stair. One held a scyth and the other held a pitchfork. Sara and Leon fired like crazy until they noticed that both the villagers were dead.

Leon could feel his heart started to beat faster with each passing second. The man with the chainsaw was now inside the cabin with them. Another villager ran up the steps except this time he didn't hold any weapons. Leon took one shot which quickly made the villager fall dead. He shot him straight in the middle of the forehead.

"Oh...My...God." Sara whispered out. Time seemed to freeze as a man with a sack on his head with two small eyeholes glared at Leon and Sara. He wore everything that the other villagers wore. White shirts and brown pants. He looked to be a little overwheight. His big stomach bulged out.

Leon couldn't think as the man with the deadly weapon made his way upstairs. _Come on think._ Leon kept telling himself. Sara did the thinking for him and started to shoot. Every shot that hit his skin didn't even faze him. He just kept walking up the steps like there was no problem.

Sara kept shooting until her gun went empty and only clicking sounds came out of the gun. Four villagers ran up behind the man with the chainsaw.

_Help me God._ Then that's when an idea hit him. He ran over to Sara and reached in her jacket pocket. He held up the grenade. "Bye bitches." He mumbled and pulled the pin, then threw the grenade at the crowd. Leon quickly grabbed Sara's hand. He ran and jumped out the window that was on the leftside. Like before the glass shattered and bits of it jabbed into his shoulder. He was now standing on thick wooden boards which were probably supposed to be a 'balcony'. Within seconds a big explosion occured. It was so powerful that Leon lost his footing and could then feel himself falling.

"LEON!" Sara yelled. Leon hit the ground with a force that could break his back. Luckly Leon could tell that it wasn't. He held onto his back. Pain slithered up and down his aching spine.

Leon looked glanced up and saw that a villager stood before him. The man held a scyth that already had a crimson liquid dripping off the blade.

The villager smiled then swung it down on the helpless Leon.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Leon still lying on his back rolled to the side quickly. The man brought the scyth down barely missing Leon. Leon jumped up and did a spin kick to the villagers head. When the man fell to the ground Leon uholstered his knife and jammed it into the guys head.

Leon then glanced up to see that two more villagers were chasing after him. Leon took out his handgun, spun around and ran in the opposite direction the villagers were heading.

Sara picked herself up and looked over the side of the 'balcony'. Leon lay there holding onto his back. She was about to jump down and help when a villager yelled to her left. Sara looked at the villager who stood in front of her. He held firmly onto a pitchfork. She rolled her eyes and unholstered both her guns. She pulled the triggers only to hear the oh so famous empty clicking sound. "S." She cursed under her breath.

Sara was about to turn around and run but was too late as the villager swung the picthfork at her side. A large pain bolted through her now throbbing ribs. She held onto them. Breathing was becoming near impossible for her.

The villager seemed to smile as he looked down at the cowering girl in front of him. He held the picthfork up and was about to bring it down until all of a sudden his bottom part of his body started to hurt. He then noticed that she had kicked him in the groin. The villager fell back and this gave enough time for Sara to load her gun. When she did she smiled at the man and pulled the trigger hitting him straight in the forehead.

Sara took two deep breaths trying to keep her breathing normal. She ran to the window and looked inside. Four villagers lay in front of her...But there was no chainsaw maniac.

"Oh...No." She mumbled. Sara looked to her right and saw that the villagers had put up a ladder to climb up to where she was at. Sara ran to it and knocked the ladder down which took a villager down with it.

She had then noticed that a lot of more villagers had surrounded the two storied cabin that she was at. Looking down at some of the villagers she pulled her trigger numerous times...And only took down a couple of them. _This is never ending._ She thought to herself. All Sara could do was knock the ladder down each time they brought it up and kill all the enemies who entered through the window.

Leon kept running. He would stop, turn around and fire at the villagers only to hit them in their shoulders and their mid-sections. But seconds later that didn't matter to him anymore as he heard the famous VROOM of the chainsaw.

Leon stopped abruptly as he stared at a dead end in front of him. "Why does this s always happen to me?" He asked himself. Leon looked his right and saw that he was behind another cabin. He jumped through the window. This cabin was only a one story house...And it was a small one at that.

Leon's anger boiled. He was tired of this always happening to him. Leon heard the chainsaw coming closer to where he was. His heart beat faster then it should have. It felt like it was going to pop right out of his chest.

Then suddenly one of the villagers from before jumped over the window. This gave Leon enough time to aim his shot right. He fired and it was another one hit kill to the temple.

Leon looked at his 9mm handgun and noticed that it was out of bullets. He quickly unloaded the gun and put a new clip in. The chainsaw could be heard getting closer. With every second he could feel his life slipping away before his very eyes.

Leon knelt down and pushed his back on the wall...And stood there. His back was still throbbing but he knew he couldn't think about his back when there was a bigger problem on his hands.

After a minute then chainsaw could be heard right in front of the door. The villager with the chainsaw slid it across the door making splinters fly in every direction. Soon afterwards there was no door occupying the doorway. The chainsaw man made his way through the doorway and walked towards Leon. Leon loooked to his left at the window he had jumped through. Villagers with pitchforks, scyths, and even torches made their way through the window.

He was now surrounded by over fifteen people. Leon closed his eyes...He knew there was no way he was going to live through this. But his mission objective came back to his mind...He had to save Ashley at any cost. Leon held up his gun ready to fire at anyone who tries to attack him...But that didn't happen. A bell began to ring. It sounded like a very large bell. The villagers just seemed to stare at Leon. They finally slowly turned around and made their way out the door. They had blank expressions on their faces. They seemed to be like they were in a trance.

Trying not to be a distraction he followed right behind. They walked further down the village until they came to a large structure. He watched as they all made their way into the building. There was one last villager. He looked up at the structure then mumbled something. Leon couldn't hear exactly what he said but it sounded like "Lord Saddler." Leon fell to his knees thanking God that he was alive...And for now, safe.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Leon glanced up at the sky. The clouds were darkening. He knew that it would start raining anytime soon. Leon started to play what had happened all in his mind. He then remembered talking to Hunnigan, then everything getting all staticky.

Leon grabbed his radio from a pouch on his belt. He pushed a red button and a little beeping sound could be heard. "Hunnigan?" Leon asked waiting for a response.

"Leon? What happened before?"

"How am I supposed to know...I thought you did that all on purpose."

"Why would I do something like that?"

Everything got silent. "So are you getting closer to our subject?" Hunningan asked.

"I'm not sure...I have no idea where she is."

"Well maybe if you go deeper into the town then you could probably find her."

"But Hunnigan...Do you even have the slightest clue of what is going on here...There are crazed people. There was even a freakin' chainsaw maniac after me."

Hunnigan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Leon. But you know you still have a mission to carry out."

Leon gave a short nod. "Yeah...No matter what comes in my way I'll get through it...Just for Ashley." Leon wasn't even sure about what he was saying. He had no clue what was going on. He just wanted his first mission to be a pleasant one...But of course it could never be for Leon.

Sara saw everyone just stop what they were doing. They dropped everything and just left. Sara climbed down the ladder that was in front of her. She had wasted a lot of ammo. Sara now knew that she had poor aim...Or at least when she was in danger.

She pulled her jacket closer to her body. A bitter cold chill ran down her spine. And from looking up at the sky she also knew that it was going to rain.

"I have to find Leon." She told herself. After walking in front of the cabin she noticed Leon.

"Leon!"

Leon looked up at Sara and gave a half smile. "I'm so glad your alright." She said walking towards him.

"You too." He replied. Then put his radio away. "We're going to go deeper...We have to find Ashley."

"I know." Sara said then holstered her gun. "I'm running low on ammo." She said looking down at the pouch on her belt that held all her clips.

"We won't last long with what we have." Leon told her. He lifted himself up. The pain in his back was starting to subside.

Leon and Sara scanned the area they were in, but then stopped as both their eyes caught on the bonfire. They both walked up to it. Sara plugged her nose. It was one of the most disgusting things she had ever smelt.

Leon observed it. There was definetly a corspe burning in the fire. Then Leon closed his eyes and gave a short prayer. He knew exactily who was burning in the fire. It was one of the Police officers that had come on the mission with them.

Sara noticed it too. "Oh...Poor guy." She whispered. Leon took his eyes off the grotesque sight. "Let's go." He said. Leon didn't want to waste anymore time. The villagers could be making their way out of the structure any minute. Leon just wanted to forget about everything he just whitnessed. And to do that he wanted to move on.

Leon started forward and went on the left side of where the large structure was. That was his new destination. He started for it. Sara looked at the burning corpse one more time then followed suit.

After walking for a couple minutes they came to another big metal door. He pulled the handle and the door creaked open. Leon stepped into the new area. This part of the town was definetly a farm.

A few villagers could be seen from first sight. In front of him was a white fence that circled around. Over twenty chickens were inside running around. To his left and about fifteen yards away was another white fence. But that fence held in a couple cows. Leon walked forward. There was a structure in front of him which he guessed was a barn and there was another smaller structure next to the barn.

Leon walked forward, he aimed carefully and shot any villagers that he saw which were only two of them. Leon noticed a path to the left of the barn and he headed that way.

Sara felt a light raindrop fall on her face. She knew instantly that they were getting themselves into more trouble. She just hoped that it truly wasn't going to happen.


End file.
